Hero a short story
by SirenMermaid
Summary: The sun was setting, and my sister and I were on our way back home. I had set out to go pick fire lit flowers in the forest, only she so badly wanted to come, and I let her, only I wish I hadn’t. I didn’t know only one would make it back home.


The sun was setting, and my sister and I were on our way back home

Preface

The sun was setting, and my sister and I were on our way back home. I had set out to go pick fire lit flowers in the forest, only she so badly wanted to come, and I let her, only I wish I hadn't. I didn't know only one would make it back home.

Chapter One-The beginning

Anaka was the same age as me, Thirteen. She had the same brown hair and the blue and green eye features I did. We look a lot alike, except I am a boy and taller than she. I also am alot braver and very handy with my sword, while she is afraid of the dark and very clumsy. 'Stephan… she quietly said, squeezing on to my arm. "Yes?" I answered, sweetly smiling at her. "I'm….s...cared, it's getting r...really dark." I looked at her, my smiled disappeared. It was getting later, the sun was not much visible any more and the path in front and behind us was being covered in darkness. I reached into my pocket remembering the flowers we came to pick. I took it out and blew gently on its petals, making the fames it kept inside burst out and shine like a sparkler in between them. Its light shined brightly, but would only last some minutes. "I love it! Anaka said, clapping her hands, It makes me feel oh so much better!" The path was even darker now, and there was nothing in front that we could see. The light on the flower still glowed and kept our steps clear, for me at least. Anaka had let go of my arm when I lit the flower, and since then she's fallen at least six times, never hitting the ground because I always caught her before she could. We were almost out of the forest, and the flower started to dim, Anaka tripped over a root I had stumbled on as well and hit her face flat on the dirt. I quickly dropped the flower, it smashed onto the ground, making the light burn out. And surrounding us in darkness. I bent down to help her up, but before we both got to our feet, we heard a rustle in the bushes.

I placed my hand on my sword, and stood in front of Anaka. Who was breathing heavily behind me. "Stephan….she began. "Shhh!" I said quickly, I was listening. All of a sudden a I heard the sounds of muffles. I quickly turned, and there I saw my sister in the hands of a huge, bald headed man. I drew my sword, but dropped it because someone hit the back of my head and I fell on my knees. Before I could pick it up, he tide a hard cloth around my hands and feet, then my mouth. He dragged me from behind and into the corner of the path, where he ran out in front. He was big like the other man, but had hair, it was black and in the style of a mohwak. These guys were bandits.

I struggled to get free, but suffered defeat. I heard a cry and looked up at my sister, who was in the hands of both bandits at once. They tide the cloth around her as well, then the bald guy lifted her head up in his big hand, holding her jaw, and slapped her hard across the face. Her head fell and he let go of her, letting her body hit the ground. My eyes widen and I struggled harder to break free, but I still couldn't break the ropes. How dare they do that to my sister, I thought, how dare they! They will pay! Then, I remembered my sword, if only I

could get it! I started inching forward, unfortunately the bald guy noticed and at an

instant my own sword was at my throat. I stiffened, and saw the man grin, his teeth

yellow and gritty. "Hey boss can I kill em! He was trying to get ems sword!" he bellowed, staring strait into my eyes, I flinched. The other bandit, turned his back to face our direction, then he started walking towards us. "Chinks, I think this boy is em girl's knight eh? He said starring at me and smiling, "Well well, boy ya on a date?" Did he expect me to talk? I was a little tide up and had a sword to my neck. He kept starring, I could of sworn his eyes turned black. "Kill em!" He said, motioning to Chinks. He held up my sword and I had to think fast, Holy! What do I do! Before I could think another thought, the sword came down. I jumped to the right with all my might, and spun around. I felt the wind of the sword go down my back, and cut the rope holding my hands together. A perfect slice. My hands where free but my legs weren't and he still had my sword. I quickly untied the cloth around my mouth. I hoped backwards as he came forward, bellowing. "Aww ya hands may be free lad but ya legs are still tide!' I can't untie my legs with him on my back like that! I'm in trouble, deep trouble. he swung the sword at me again and I jumped back hoping I wouldn't fall. Then a second time he swung it, I jumped to the left, falling over. I was screwed! Just then I saw a rock, and with my hands free I took it and threw it at his head. I heard a _CRACK!_ And then a CLING, he dropped the sword and I crawled for it immediately. I got a hold of it and cut the cloth around my feet. Then I jumped up to my feet and scanned the path for the bandit, he was on the ground. Blood flowing from his head, where I had thrown the rock. His eyes wide open and his body stiff, he was dead. Anaka! I thought immediately, scanning the path for her. She wasn't there.

It was the pitch black part of night. And even though the path was not 1 seeable, I knew that bandit had made off with my sister. I didn't have another fire lit flower, she had the other one. I was stuck, in the woods and had let my sister, get kidnapped, or even killed. I slammed my fist on the dirt. "SHOOT!" I screamed, The other bandit had snuken off with her when I was fighting! What did they want with her anyway? I was confused, sick and utterly defeated. I knew she shouldn't have come.

To be continued……….


End file.
